


No Longer Welcome

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: And they called HIM the scrounger...





	No Longer Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble Prompt 'sponge'

"Come on, Mr. Flint. You cannot keep sponging off the good workers of the town!" Fassad's usual theatrical sweeping gesture accompanied his fake smile, eyes darting like beetles.

"Huh? Sponging? I'm not the snake oil salesman here. Those fools up in that pointless factory, they just up and left me to fix the pen, round up the chickens..."

"You are calling Master P's factories pointless? Implying that he cannot make superior chickens? This worries me. I may have to report it," the smile never left.

Flint knows when he's not welcome, though, and someone's got to go look for Claus...


End file.
